1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television receiving section for receiving an analog television signal modulated on a carrier frequency, the signal being converted to an intermediate frequency by means of a mixer and subsequently selected in an intermediate frequency filter which is followed by a sample clock-controlled A/D converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television receiving section of this type is known from DE-OS 37 43 727, in which the carrier of the received television signal is initially converted to the conventional intermediate frequency of 38.9 MHz. The television signal thus converted occurs at the output of the intermediate frequency stage approximately in the frequency range between 33 and 40 MHz. This IF signal is then applied to an A/D converter which is clocked with approximately 20 MHz. The output signal of the A/D converter is demodulated in a circuit arrangement subsequent to the A/D converter, so that the digital composite color signal is present at the output of this circuit arrangement.